Seven at Once
by 24thFallenHuman
Summary: This is a version of the Grouptale AU. In this story, all the children after Chara know each other and fall at the same time. Agender Chara and non-binary Frisk, maybe some flashbacks of abuse and cutting from Chara.
1. Information

In this AU, Chara fell down in 2011 and this is set in 2052 in Ireland. All the children, except for Chara, are from the same orphanage and went out to explore Mt. Ebott together on a camping trip.

 **Profiles:**

* * *

 **Trait** : Determination

 **Weakness** : Destiny

 **Name** : Chara

 **Gender** : Agender

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : none/Char-Char

 **Age** : 14 physically and mentally, 41 chronologically

Chara was abused at home and bullied at school. They cut themselves and decided to get away from it all by climbing Mt. Ebott, and when they saw the hole they jumped in. They have red eyes, pale skin, and reddish brown, wavy, messy shoulder-length hair. They wear a lime green sweater with a yellow stripe, brown trousers with a belt, and brown boots.

* * *

 **Trait** : Bravery

 **Weakness** : Recklessness

 **Name** : Anna

 **Gender** : Girl

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : none/not applicable (Anna the Great after she meets Papyrus)

 **Age** : 11

Anna is Thomas' best friend. She has straight brown hair in a braided ponytail, tanned skin, and fierce brown eyes. Anna wears an orange bandanna with abs she drew on with black sharpie and a pink leather glove on her left hand.

* * *

 **Trait** : Justice

 **Weakness** : Vengeance

 **Name** : Luke

 **Gender** : Boy

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : none/Little Lukey

 **Age** : 10

Luke is Alex's little brother. He has messy, straight, short brown hair that covers one eye (his eyes are light brown) and pale skin. He wears a cowboy hat and carries a toy gun.

* * *

 **Trait** : Kindness

 **Weakness** : Naivety

 **Name** : Alex

 **Gender** : Boy

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : none/Food Boy

 **Age** : 13

Alex is Luke's older brother. He likes to cook, and he takes Toriel's apron and one of her frying pans. He has messy, straight, short brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

* * *

 **Trait** : Patience

 **Weakness** : Eternity

 **Name** : Thomas

 **Gender** : Boy

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : Tom/Tomato

 **Age** : 11

Thomas is Anna's best friend. His family was murdered during a robbery when he was on a school trip, so he carries a red ribbon that his little sister gave him when she was 4 (he picks up the toy knife at Toriel's house due to Chara's advice). He has short, blond hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes.

* * *

 **Trait** : Integrity

 **Weakness** : Rigidity

 **Name** : Isabella

 **Gender** : Girl

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : Izzy/Dance Girl

 **Age** : 12

Izzy doesn't care what people think of her, so she always wears an old, faded, light pink tutu and always carries ballet shoes no matter the occasion. She has jet black curly hair in a bun, dark skin, and deep brown eyes.

* * *

 **Trait** : Perseverance

 **Weakness** : Inevitability

 **Name** : Ellie

 **Gender** : Girl

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : none/Books

 **Age** : 13

Ellie likes to write, and has waist-length, straight, light brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She always carries her notebook and a pencil and she wears purple glasses that she often forgets to clean.

* * *

 **Trait** : Determination

 **Weakness** : Destiny

 **Name** : Frisk

 **Gender** : Non-binary (3rd gender)

 **Nickname/Anna's nickname** : none/Friskeroo

 **Age** : 13

Frisk is the leader of the group. They wear a blue sweater with two magenta stripes and a band-aid on their knee. They are Asian, and have brown eyes and straight, shoulder length, messy brown hair. Frisk got the stick when they were falling and trying to grab on to something.

* * *

 **A.N.: OMG FINALLY THAT'S OVER**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Note: I am not Toby Fox or Temmie and therefore have not had any part in the owning of Undertale. Or gummy bears.**

"Come on, Alex! Get up!" A small boy with hair covering one eye tugged on the tired 13-year-old's hand.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake! What is it, Luke?" Alex rubbed his eyes and stared at his little brother sleepily.

"The others are going exploring! And I really want to go with them, but they said you had to come with me to keep me safe- and I did try to tell them that I am safe enough with all of them but then they-"

"Okay, I understand! Wouldn't want Little Lukey to miss out on all the fun, after all." Alex smirked.

"GAH! I HATE it when you and Anna call me that!" The smaller child stomped his foot, then quickly smiled again. "Anyway, it's time to go! Come on!"

* * *

"Lukey! Food Boy! Glad you made it!" A girl with an orange bandanna stuck out a hand. Alex smiled, slapped the hand, and then fist-bumped her pink leather glove.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Anna!" Alex walked away and started to greet the other children.

"How are you doing, Tom?"

"All good here!" a boy with a ribbon in his hair replied.

"Hi, Izzy! Hello, Ellie!"

"Hey there Alex!" a dark skinned girl with a tutu answered enthusiastically. The taller girl with the glasses just smiled and waved.

And last of all:

"What'cha doin' there, Frisk?"

The Asian child spun around, startled, but then smiled at the familiar face.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Alex! I must've been too busy making sure we had everything!" Frisk laughed. "Anyway, we've got seven torches that all work, some gummy bears, and 3 bars of chocolate. I think we're good to go!" Frisk zipped up the backpack and slung it over their back. "Did you hear that, guys? It's time to explore Mt. Ebott!"

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

"Hey Frisk! Do you think this is the hole that kid fell down back in 2011?"

Frisk snapped back to reality. "Huh? What were you saying, Anna? I might have spaced out a bit there..."

Anna put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Oh, nothing important, just that gigantic hole in the ground we're standing right in front of could have been the same one that Chara kid fell down." Anna turned her head and whispered something to the boy next to her. He turned white.

"R-r-really Anna? Do you think this place is h-haunted?!"

"Nah, I was just kidding. Everyone knows that ghosts aren't real! Calm down, Mr. Tomato!"

"R-right.." Tom rubbed his hands back and forth- it was a nervous habit of his.

"H-hey guys! I d-don't think it's s-s-safe to stand that close! W-w-what if..." Ellie looked around nervously. "we... fall?"

All seven children screamed as the ground crumbled beneath them.

* * *

 **AN: And that, kids, is why you don't stand too close to giant holes or go exploring by yourself at night. Even if the smart kid thought it was safe enough.**


End file.
